


Better Than Aspirin

by Braincoins



Series: Connection-verse [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braincoins/pseuds/Braincoins
Summary: Shiro's in a bad mood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- Set in the Connection-verse, sometime after "[Hiraeth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8594071)", and part of the lead-in to the next long-form story, so if anyone seems a little… off, well, there’s a reason for that. Normally I say you don't have to have read "[Connection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8587555)" to read the drabbles, but if you haven't read it, you might be a little confused on this one.
> 
> \- As with most drabbles I post, it's had only minimal editing.
> 
> \- There's some rather… surprising mental language from Shiro but nothing technically considered "bad language words."
> 
> \- The word 'mine' is supposed to be overriding that other word that it’s breaking up. Hmm.  
> =========================================

            Shiro stalked through the Castle hallways. It was like herding cats. No, it was _worse_ than herding cats, because these were _people_ , and they should know better. Sure, Pidge was only 14, but she was a genius, and the rest of them had even less excuse for their childish behavior.

            Sometimes training sessions devolved into chaos. This wasn’t the first time, and it wouldn’t be the last. Normally, he could handle it. Today he was just _not_ in the mood. Not because anything was wrong; it was the same as it ever was. But sometimes he couldn’t put up with rowdy teenagers.

            Back at the Garrison, the instructors had been the ones to come down on this sort of thing. Shiro would step in to smooth things over and that would be the end of it. It was sort of Good Cop/Bad Cop, in a sense, only now Shiro had to be both at the same time. _Ugh. I wish they’d grow up already_. He wondered if this was what he’d have to look forward to if he ever became a father.

            _That’s a long way off_. _I only have to save the entire universe first! And with a pack of brats as my teammates…_ no, that was unfair. He was being mean-spirited. Teenagers they might be, but they were good people, good pilots. They were his friends and his teammates, and he’d do anything for them, no matter how many times he had to tell Keith and Lance to save the flirting and/or incessant oneupsmanship for later, or how many times he had to tell Pidge to stop teasing them about their relationship, or how many times he had to tell Hunk they’d stop for lunch in a little bit.

            He’d been _so close_ to screaming at them all. Rather than do that, he’d called off the training, hit the showers, and decided to… leave. He didn’t have a destination in mind; he just wanted to be away from his responsibilities for a bit. He wanted to calm down, settle his mind some. The annoyance ate at him like heartburn.

            Randomly, he thought of his arm, of the Galra energy pumping through it and possibly into him. _Don’t think about that right now_.

            He didn’t even realize where he was until he nearly ran into Allura – literally. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he said immediately. “I was just lost in thought.”

            “Clearly,” she replied with a small smile. “Everything alright?”

            “Yeah, yeah, it’s fine. I just needed to walk a bit.”

            “You look a bit flustered; are you sure you’re okay?” She was already reaching her hand toward him.

            He took hold of it before she could put it on his heart to calm him, and lifted it to his lips to kiss the back of it in hopes of distracting her. He loved that feeling of intimacy her energy brought him, but he felt guilty for how often she felt she had to do it. _Don’t spend all your energy on me. The universe needs you almost as much as I do_. He smiled at her as he released her hand. “I’m perfectly fine,” he said softly.

            She smiled back. “It’s just that you’re storming about, not watching where you’re going. It doesn’t seem like you, is all. Are you having a bad day?”

            “It’s nothing serious: the usual headaches of leadership, that’s all. You know how it is.”

            “Not as much as you do, I think. At least, not when it comes to leading the paladins. Are they being troublesome again?”

            “’Troublesome’.” He barked a laugh. “There’s an understatement.”

            She chuckled a little. “They do seem like a handful sometimes.”

            “They’ll grow out of it. Eventually. I hope.”

            “Stop that!” she laughed. “They will!”

            “In the meantime, I don’t suppose Alteans have anything like aspirin?”

            “Aspirin?” She did her adorable little head-tilt, and he had just a second of cute overload before his brain got back on track.

            “Mild painkiller for treating minor aches and pains.”

            “Are you sure you don’t want me to –,” she began, reaching towards him again. And, for some reason, he didn’t want her to use her energy on him again. He wasn’t sure if he didn’t want to deal with the guilt or what, exactly; all he knew was that something in him said NO.

            He pulled her in close and kissed her harder than he ever had, harder than he’d really intended to when he’d started the motion, but it felt… necessary, somehow. It felt good to vent his frustration this way, and right as he’d started to worry that maybe he’d overdone it, he felt Allura’s arms wrap around him tightly. She didn’t seem to mind then.

            She deepened the kiss before he could, and he took that as a very good sign. He knew it wasn’t the same for her as it was for him; in the past, he’d worried she was indulging him at her own expense with this whole ‘kissing’ thing. Right now, all he could think was _more_. Why shouldn’t he have what he wanted for a change? And he wanted Allura. _Take her, possess her, make her ~~yo-~~ **mine** ~~-urs~~ forever…_

            He pushed her away by her shoulders and held her there at arms’ length from him, disturbed by the turn his thoughts had taken. Desire was one thing, but the dark vehemence in his mind was something else entirely. He tried to catch his breath, looking anywhere other than her face.

            And then he could feel his right arm lock up just before her other hand hit his chest. The sweetness of her energy floated through him like a cooling breeze at dawn, pushing away the darkness with gentle insistence. The energy coming into him in two different places was tranquilizing, perhaps literally. He felt like himself again for the first time all day.

            She dropped her hand from his arm. She left the one over his heart, but the pulse of her energy faded away. “Shiro. You’re pushing yourself – and perhaps the paladins – too hard.”

            “Maybe you’re right,” he agreed. “I’m sorry about…this, just now; I-I don’t know what came over me.”

            “You don’t have to apologize for that, though it was a bit sudden.” Her cheeks darkened and he leaned in to kiss the blush hello softly. “But the sudden stop and then pushing me away? _That’s_ what worried me.”

            “I didn’t mean to. Worry you, that is.”

            “I know.” She hugged him. “But don’t push me away. Don’t push any of us away. We’re all here to help you, even if it doesn’t always seem like it.”

            He exhaled contentment as he hugged her back. “Thank you.” He pulled away enough to smile at her. “You’re better than aspirin anyway.” Her laugh banished the last of his worries, at least, for now.


End file.
